


Peppermint

by SSparkle



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M, Memories, Moving Out, Multi, Polyamory, Worry, edd matt and tom rebuilt their house or smth idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSparkle/pseuds/SSparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't long after the robot incident that Matt wants to follow his dreams, too.<br/>It isn't long until Tom goes missing.<br/>And it isn't long until Edd goes looking for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> yooo this is an idea i thought and i,,, actually wrote this pretty well so ! take it !

>   
>  \---  
>  **Missing!**  
>  **\--Thomas Ridgewall--**  
>  **AGE: 25**  
>  **Last seen in Dirdum Lane**  
>  **Please contact**  
>  **Edd Gold**  
>  **For further information**
> 
> \----  
> 

Edd twiddled his thumbs nervously. It had been a week since the brit had seen his alcoholic friend, or anyone had seen him, really. He couldn’t lose ANOTHER of his friends-- no,no. That was selfish thinking. He was just worried about Tom’s wellbeing. The man wasn’t exactly known for getting himself into good situations away from his friend.

Edd sighed and turned on the TV. More news on Red Leader, as usual. Flicking through the channels, all he could find was more news on the leader with the heading ‘ **BREAKING NEWS** ’. There really _was_ nothing to watch, was there? With another sigh, Edd puts his hands in his hoodie pockets and got off his red couch, looking around his house.

The photographs strewn throughout the house felt like they’d been taken a lifetime before. Some were of Tom, Matt, Tord and him, all smiling and having a good time. Others were more recent and simply showed him, Tom and Matt. One showed him, Matt and Tord… He didn’t really want to think about the series of events after that. 

But, most recent out of them all, was a photo of him and Tom hugging Matt. That… wasn’t a day Edd was too fond of. A few weeks before, and a few weeks after Tord blew up their house, Matt revealed that like the red hoodied man he had ambitions of his own (Tom joked about it being a modelling career) and that he’d like to, after nearly a decade of living in the house, move out.

Edd and Tom were a little freaked out at first, the thought of the ginger suddenly leaving was understandably out of nowhere. He reassured them countless times that he would be fine, and that he’d send them a postcard or two. 

The week after Matt’s departure had been a little awkward between the two. Not having a third member of the gang felt… off, in a way. Especially since there was no one around to cover the walls in mirrors anymore. Matt was usually the one who would start conversations between the two anyway, or send them out on a new adventure. Now, with him gone the house felt a little more empty.

It felt even more empty when Tom went missing. 

No one, not even the neighbours (who didn’t really want to help that much anyway) knew where the eyeless brit had wondered off to, or if he’d even wandered off with his own consent. It had Edd a little bit more than frightened, but of course he tried to hide it to keep up his pun-loving, cola-drinking facade. Even if no one was around to see it.

Edd hummed quietly as he felt himself slowly drop onto his bed. He hoped that by tomorrow, everything would be okay.

And that Matt and Tom were okay too.


End file.
